


MMOM 23 - Playtime

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom introduces Bill to toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 23 - Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

**Title:** MMOM 23 - Playtime  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** toys, wanking, twincest  
 **Summary:** Tom introduces Bill to toys.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta  
 **Word count:** 2,874  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Bill was more than a little nervous as his brother led him into the hotel room. He couldn’t see anything through the blindfold Tom had insisted on putting on him and he had no choice but to trust Tom completely. That part was actually easy, he always trusted Tom, but he wasn't so fond of the dark and it made him nervous. When Tom left him to close and lock the door, he had to concentrate on the sound of his twin's movements to stop himself reaching up and taking off the cloth around his eyes.

This level of their relationship was still new and Bill couldn't really say how they had ended up properly together, all he knew was that they were and that he wouldn't change it for the world. He would rather the whole world shun and condemn him than give up Tom, which was saying something for someone who had spent most of their life trying to entertain people.

"Tom," he said a little nervously when his twin did not return to him fast enough.

"Ssh," Tom said almost immediately, whispering in his ear, "I'm here; you can relax."

Bill really would have liked to relax, but he had no idea what Tom had in mind and he couldn't help being slightly anxious. He knew Tom would never hurt him intentionally, but neither of them were overly experienced in their current area of exploration which worried him a little.

"All you have to do it relax and enjoy," Tom told him while his twin's clever fingers unhooked his belt clasp, "tonight is all about you."

That was another thing that was confusing Bill; Tom's attitude that night. He knew he wasn't the lead in this, since he was definitely a lot less knowledgeable about the whole realm of sex and relationships, but Tom had never taken charge quite like this before.

"Why?" he had to ask even as Tom leant against him, kissing his neck gently.

He needed to know why this was happening; it was just his nature.

"Because last time I hurt you," Tom replied and he went to deny that, but Tom stopped him with a finger on his lips; "I know it was an accident, but you didn't enjoy it."

That much had been true. They had had full sex a grand total of three times, the first two of which he had topped at Tom's insistence. He had definitely enjoyed that, but the assignment of roles had messed with his sense of equality between them and the last time he had been brave enough to try bottoming. The problem was it seemed that he had been brave enough to try, but not brave enough to relax enough and it had hurt, quite a lot. They'd got through it and Tom had made sure he was satisfied by the end, but it had not been an enjoyable experience.

"You need to feel comfortable enough to relax," Tom told him in a seductive whisper and Bill was glad that his twin had not decided they were never trying it again, because Tom seemed to enjoy it and Bill wanted to figure out why, "so I am going to introduce you to the pleasure you've been missing."

Bill felt the first twitches of arousal in his groin at Tom's tone; he was still far too nervous for a proper erection, but at least his body was beginning to respond.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, as Tom started to undress him.

He'd been lounging around in his own room just watching the TV when Tom had come to get him, so he wasn't wearing any shoes or socks and, as Tom pushed his trousers and underwear down for him, he stepped out of them. He shivered slightly as Tom stood up again, breath just ghosting over his skin during the move.

"Show you how good having something up there," Tom ran a finger over his arse, "really is and we're going to start off small and work up. Then when I think you're at your limit I'm going to make you come so hard you'll see stars."

Bill felt himself tremble, but lifted his arms and helped as Tom removed his t-shirt.

"What things?" he felt like an idiot asking all these question, but he needed to know.

"I've been shopping," Tom told him, taking his hand and leading him across the room, "and I bought us some toys."

The way his cock throbbed then told Bill that even though he was nervous he was more than a little intrigued by that revelation. Tom had disappeared in disguise only that afternoon, but he had had no idea that his twin had been out shopping for sex toys.

"The bed's just in front of you," Tom told him as he tried to imagine what his brother had bought, "I want you to climb on, on your hands and knees. Spread your legs as wide as you can, but you’re going to be there for a while so make sure you're comfortable."

Bill realised he was shaking as he felt down for the bed and slowly did as he was asked. He felt ridiculously exposed as he found a comfortable position that he thought he could maintain. Not being able to see was making every sensation feel far more significant and he wasn't sure if he was shaking with excitement or fear.

"I won’t hurt you," Tom said in a very serious tone, running a hand along his back.

"I know," Bill replied without hesitation.

Tom leant over him and kissed the nape of his neck for that.

"The secret to anal sex is relaxation," Tom told him, moving away for a moment, "so I'm going to teach you how to relax."

Bill hoped he was going to be a good student.

"How do you know all this?" he asked, finding himself needing to talk.

He knew Tom knew things about anal sex, because Tom had taken the lead in all their other encounters, but he hadn't actually ever asked how Tom knew before.

"Remember that redhead I was crazy about for a month or so last year?" Tom asked, rubbing slow circles along his back.

"Hmm," Bill replied, almost forgetting about his question at the feel of his brother's strong fingers moving over his skin.

"She had a thing for toys," Tom told him, "mostly to use on me. It was only when she produced the huge ones that I ran for my life."

Bill laughed at that; he had never really believed Tom's excuse for dropping the girl before. 'She's too old for me' really hadn't cut it even though she had turned out to be twenty.

"You didn't buy any huge ones did you?" Bill asked as the idea suddenly occurred to him.

"I didn't get anything I don’t think you can handle with ease," Tom promised him, not laughing at him for his anxiety. "This is about pleasure, Bill."

Bill did his best to believe Tom completely, but part of him knew that last time had been more to do with pain, so he couldn't quite shake all the doubt.

"If you don't like anything I do, tell me," Tom said while massaging his arse slowly; "I want you to enjoy every moment of this."

"Hmm," Bill agreed, letting his head hang down as he felt tension beginning to leave him, "if you keep doing that I will."

Tom chuckled at him for that comment, but did keep moving his fingers in firm circles. By the time Tom moved away a little again he was happily floating in a sea of soft sensations. It really didn't register that Tom had moved until Tom was back and a dribble of something cold hit the base of his spine.

"Wha?" was about the most sense he made as the chill shocked him.

"Sorry," Tom apologised, "I was warming it, but I missed my fingers."

He completely forgot about it being cold when he felt Tom's finger move through what had to be lube, dragging it downwards and over his hole. The way his arse muscles tightened was completely involuntary, but the sensation felt so intense because he couldn't see.

"Just relax," Tom encouraged, moving the finger on and wrapping lubricated digits around him cock.

Now this sensation he knew and knew he liked and he moaned as Tom played with him. His body responded as expected and the arousal began to build as his cock hardened in Tom's hand. This was the easy bit and he could have happily let Tom stroke him to completion, which was why he groaned his disappointment when Tom stopped.

"Can't have you going off before I've finished playing, Little Brother," Tom teased him.

Bill wasn't so sure he agreed with that.

"Hurry up then," was what he said, suddenly feeling brave.

Tom laughed at his impatience.

"Oh I don't think so," were his twin's ominous words.

When Tom moved a finger over his entrance this time, he was distracted enough by his aching erection not to shrink back, and he decided it was really rather pleasant when Tom began gently pushing against him with the lubricated digit. It was when Tom pushed hard enough to breach him that he found out he wasn't as relaxed as he thought he was. The finger felt so damn big, even though he knew Tom had long slender fingers, and he couldn't help the small grunt of surprise.

"Okay?" Tom asked, stilling his hand.

Bill wasn't exactly sure, but Tom seemed to be positive this should be fun and pleasurable so he did his best to relax around the intrusion.

"Yeah," he finally said, pushing back a little to see what it would feel like.

Strangely, when he was the one doing the moving it didn't feel half as daunting. At the indication, Tom began to move his finger and it felt odd, but, as his twin continued, Bill began to think it wasn't all that bad. Tom worked on him for a little while until the finger was moving freely in and out of him and then Tom did something, crooking the finger slightly and brushed the place inside that Bill remembered as being very sensitive. He had been in a little too much pain last time to really take note, but as Tom brushed the spot this time he moaned, because it felt really good.

"Now you're getting it," Tom said, massaging his arse with the hand that wasn't occupied.

When Tom finally stopped what he was doing, Bill found himself whining in complaint.

"Plenty more where that came from," Tom said, sounding amused. "I think you'll like this."

What touched his arse felt smaller than Tom's finger, which automatically made him feel more comfortable, and whatever it was slipped in easily. It felt very good as Tom carefully moved it in and out just a little and he wanted more so he pushed back. It was then he found out why Tom had only been moving the smooth instrument a little as he felt his arse being opened a little more and he squeaked in surprised.

"For once stop being bossy and let me do everything," Tom said, laughing at the undignified noise he had made. "This one has levels and I'll move on to each when I think you're ready."

Bill just mumbled something rude. He was beginning to see what Tom meant about this being fun and, although he had been startled, it hadn't been unpleasant in the slightest. With perfect trust, he put his head down and wiggled his arse a little to encourage Tom to continue.

Time was measured in increments of the toy after that, because Bill have no idea how long it took Tom to work the whole thing inside of him. All he knew was that it felt good and, if Tom so much as touched his cock, he was going to come, because his nerves were singing.

"I think you might be ready for something a little larger," was what Tom said to drag his attention away from the lovely sensations in his arse.

The toy was moving freely now, but in Bill's touch-sensitive world, it felt rather large as it was.

"Don't get nervous on me," Tom said, rubbing his back in a soothing motion while withdrawing the toy completely; "you'll like this, I promise."

Bill couldn't help whimpering just a little, both at the loss of sensation and the idea of anything large fitting where the toy had been. Something much blunter than the previous toy pushed against him and at first he wasn't sure it would go in, but his body gave surprisingly easily. It burned a little as it stretched him further than he had been used to, but the pleasure far outweighed the momentary discomfort.

"God, Bill," Tom said as he moaned, "you look incredible."

Bill gasped as Tom slowly pushed the rest of the toy into him, and it was quite a lot bigger than the last one all the way down, but his muscles were relaxed enough to allow it. He felt full and stretched and it hurt a little, but it didn't take him long to adjust. What took him by surprised was when a wire brushed against his leg and suddenly the toy was moving, only it wasn’t moving in and out, it was rotating.

It literally bounced past his prostate and his arms collapsed as all motor control seemed to be redirected away from places that needed it. He ended up leaning on his elbows gasping and moaning. The toy stopped moving.

"Bill, you okay?" Tom asked, sounding a little worried.

That was rather a difficult question to answer.

"Yes," he finally managed to say, recovering a little, "do that again."

This time, he was a little more prepared when the toy was turned on, but it still made him moan with wanton abandon. When Tom began to slowly move it in and out as well, he all but died. He was so aroused he wasn't sure if he wanted it to go on and on or if he wanted it to be over as quickly as possible. His nerves were completely confused and he wrapped his fingers in the duvet as he came apart.

When the whine of the toy went up a level and it began to move faster, he knew he couldn't take much more.

"Please touch me," he all but begged.

It seemed that that is what Tom had been waiting for, because slick fingers wrapped around his hard shaft and began to pump. It was incredible and overwhelming and amazing and Bill had absolutely no control of the almost scream that left his mouth as he came. As Tom had promised, he did indeed see stars and he was lucky his face was already almost on the duvet or he would have taken a header into it. His muscles had all seemingly turned to water and, as he slowly came down from the incredible high, he was in an untidy heap on the bed and he really wasn't sure he could move in any sensible manner at all.

As Tom carefully withdrew the toy, it wasn't the most pleasant sensation now that he was recovering, but he really didn't care. He was in a pleasant haze and he just wanted to stay that way. When Tom gently rolled him onto his side so that he wasn't so cramped, he went easily and blinked owlishly as his blindfold was removed. Eventually his eyes focused enough so he could see Tom and he found himself smiling rather stupidly at his twin.

"Good?" Tom asked, smiling back at him.

"Very," Bill just about managed to say.

Tom leant down and kissed him and he hummed into the kiss, still mostly in post orgasmic bliss. It only occurred to him a few moments later that Tom was fully clothed and didn't seem to be doing anything about it.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I told you," Tom replied, lying down and snuggling to him without doing anything else, "tonight was all for you. So lie there, shut up, and enjoy the afterglow before we have to tidy up."

Bill thought about protesting, but all his energy seemed to have vanished from his body, so there wasn't a lot he could do anyway. He moved into the warmth of his twin and let himself enjoy the closeness. He knew this was where he belonged and they didn't have all that many chances to just be together, so he wasn't going to ruin it. If Tom was happy, so was he and he let himself drift just above a doze.

"So when do I get to play with toys?" he muttered as the idea randomly occurred to him.

"When you're old enough," Tom replied with a chuckle.

He made a half arsed attempt to hit Tom for that, but he was far too relaxed and far too content to really manage it. He'd just have to plan his revenge for that comment at a later date; Tom wouldn't know what hit him.

**The End**


End file.
